


A Kit With a Mission

by 0nceuponatime



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Clans, Cute, Kits being kits, Original Characters - Freeform, Silly, Sunclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nceuponatime/pseuds/0nceuponatime
Summary: Breezekit is just a kit in the Sunclan nursery.And these new kits are so cool!! And teensy!!Ooh, and look, he's been sent on a mission!
Kudos: 1





	A Kit With a Mission

ONE DAY  
They’re so SMALL.  
How are they so small?  
Surely I was never THAT small.  
Look at their little ears! And their noses! It’s paw is as big as my ear.  
They’re adorable.  
I wonder, if I spoke to one, would it understand me?  
He touches his pink nose gingerly to the smallest one, Mousekit. “Hello?” he mews cautiously.  
Hollyblossom laughs, and speaks to him gently; “They can’t understand you just yet. See, their eyes aren’t even open!”  
“Why not? Are they asleep?”

FOUR DAYS  
They’re kind of boring.  
They don’t even DO anything.  
And their eyes and ears are closed! They can’t see or hear anything!  
It must be sooooo boring to be like that.  
They’re really soft though. And fluffy.  
I like Wrenkit’s fur. I wish my pelt looked like that. Mine is so BORING.  
Well, less boring than Lightautumn’s. Hers is just tortoiseshell; at least I have white as well!!

ONE WEEK  
OOOH!  
“Hollyblossom, Hollyblossom, look!” Hollyblossom turns her head to Breezekit’s. “What is it?”  
“Her ears!” He pokes his paw towards Mousekit’s ears. “They’re opening!”  
“They are, aren’t they?” Hollyblossom licks Mousekit’s head.  
“Fin-a-llyyyyy!”

TWO WEEKS  
Ha! Breezekit pounces, feeling the prey squirm tenderly underneath his soft paws. “Ger-off!” He reluctantly rolls off as Goldkit leaps to his feet, shaking himself. “You cheated, it’s not fair!”  
“Did not!”  
“Did so!”  
“Did NOT!”  
“Did SO!”  
Their arguing is broken by-  
“Meeeww”  
An expression of pure shock passes over Breezekit’s face. “The- the kits!”  
“So?” Goldkit laughs, “They’re boring anyway.”  
“I- Hmmph.” Breezekit races back into the nursery. Hollyblossom looks up straight away, her face lit up not by light, but by joy. “You heard it?” Breezekit nods vigorously, his ears wobbling up and down.  
“Do you think… Hmm.” She looks at him pensively. “Could you find Poppysky for me? Or at least, someone who could get him?” He’s unsure for a second, but- if these were my kits, in like a hundred thousand years, I would probably want to be there- “Okay!”  
Hollyblossom smiles in relief. “Thank you.”  
He rushes back out of the nursery, knocking over Goldkit as he runs at top speed. He faintly hears Windkit exclaim at how fast he’s going, but he doesn’t have time to stop and brag, so he keeps going. He runs and runs, across the camp towards where he has just spotted a ginger pelt talking to Thistlesun, feeling like the breeze itself is propelling him along. Until suddenly-  
Ooft.  
A wall of solid brindle-and-cream fur greets him. “Uh- Breezekit? What are you doing here?” He feels a tongue rasp the top of his head. Brackenberry.  
“Oh- no time to explain- I’m on an URGENT mission from Hollyblossom!” He races off, stumbling slightly over Brackenberry’s tail.  
“I- okay. Be careful!”  
He rolls his eyes- then feels slightly guilty- and keeps running until finally, like a gazillion years later he reaches where Poppysky and Thistlesun are talking. He skids to a halt just in front of them and bites his lip, not trying to butt in.  
“Yes, that’s true. But I thought he would actually be a good fit for Scarletstrike; she hasn’t had an apprentice yet, and I think it’s the ideal time for her. Especially considering Maplewater will also be mentoring.”  
“Actually, that’s very smart!” Poppysky glances down at Breezekit, holding in a laugh at the way he's jumping up and down with excitement. “Is… Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, but-” Breezekit hesitates, then jumps again. “You have to come! Oh, sorry Thistlesun, but this is urgent.”  
She smiles. “Yes, go on. I’m sure it’s more urgent than the clan affairs!”  
“Thank you!” He squeaks, before turning to Poppysky, who is still holding in a laugh. “Come on come on come on!”  
Poppysky follows him as he races back to the nursery. He dodges past Brackenberry this time, who is sitting outside the warriors den with a bemused expression. Looking from small Breezekit, sprinting along in front with his tail streaming out behind him, an expression on his face like it’s up to him to save the world; to Poppysky, jogging just a little bit to keep up, his tail-stump bobbing up and down behind him and full-on laughing, Brackenberry thinks Oh well, this is Breezekit we’re talking about.  
Breezekit rushes into the nursery and stops, panting, next to Harekit who is watching the kits with curious delight. “I got him!”  
Hollyblossom smiles wider than imaginable. “Thank you, Breezekit.”  
Poppysky enters the nursery, an involuntary smile creeping across his face.  
“-Meeeeewwww”

FIVE WEEKS  
Finally, finally, the kits are old enough and not-boring enough to play with. And of course, right at the worst possible time- their games were just starting to get good!- Breezekit and Goldkit are graduating. They stand tall and proud at the front of the crowd of cats, their fur shining and clean- thanks to the vigorous lick-down Brackenberry had given them- ready to move on to bigger- and cooler- things.  
Thistlesun stands tall and proud at the half-stump, and calls out, “Breezekit.”  
Breezekit steps forward, his whole body trembling with anticipation.  
“Through your kithood you have learnt joy and curiosity. Now it is time for you to pass on to your apprenticeship. Are you ready and willing?  
“Yes!” Breezekit is obviously restraining himself from jumping up and down with excitement.  
Thistlesun smiles and continues, facing Lightautumn and Brackenberry; “Is this kit ready for the responsibility of apprenticeship?”  
“Yes.” They speak in unison, tails twisted around each other. More emotion is conveyed in this single word than most cats can in their whole lives.  
“Then from now on you shall be known as Breezepaw.”  
It seems impossible that Breezepaw could get any more excited, but he does at this sentence.  
“Skyclan will watch over your apprenticeship. Your mentor will guide you through your journey from kit to warrior. Who is this apprentice’s mentor?”  
Breezepaw whips around and stares at the crowd. Who will it be?  
A single cat stands forward from the crowd and speaks, the wonder evident in his voice. “I will guide this kit.”, mews Rootfur.  
Thistlesun continues; “Rootfur. You were taught by Troutfur, who was taught by Brindleshade and Ravenstone, who was mentored by Pinewhisker, who was taught by Brindleshade. Pass the wisdom of the ages onto this apprentice.”  
Rootfur walks up to Breezepaw and lowers his face, touching his nose to Breezepaw’s. He smiles and guides Breezepaw over to the side of the crowd, where they can watch Goldkit graduate. Breezepaw doesn’t stop glowing and vibrating with excitement. Eventually, he glances over at where Peachkit, Nutkit, Mousekit and Wrenkit are curled up with their mother, watching from the edge of the nursery. He grins at Mousekit, who winks her tiny- but open!- eye back.  
He is Breezepaw. Breezepaw!

Finally!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Spoiler: Mousekit and Breezekit will end up mating.


End file.
